onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiny
"Tiny" is the 35th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Kidnapped and brought to Storybrooke by Cora, Anton the Giant unleashes his vengeance on the town when a case of mistaken identity leads him to try and settle an old score with David. Mr. Gold, accompanied by Emma and Henry, attempts to depart Storybrooke - hoping to keep his memory inact when he crosses the town line - and heads to the airport in search of his son Bae, while Greg questions Belle as to what she saw on the night of his car accident. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was, and against his brothers' wishes, Anton climbs down the beanstalk and attempts to befriend some humans - whose intentions may not be so noble. Plot Emma is in the giant's castle, aiming a sword at him, as he pulls a rock from out of the wall, revealing an exit. He tells her to go, and she wonders why, and he tells her that she could have killed him, and she didn't. Mr. Gold shows Belle a potion and explains that when he pours it onto the object he holds most dear, that object becomes a talisman which then allows him to cross the town line and still remember who he is. Gold is seen pouring the same potion on Baelfire's shawl before Belle drapes it over his neck. He then crosses the town line and Belle tells him that he can now find his son, but as they lean in to kiss, Hook shoots Belle from behind, causing her to fall over the line and forget who she is. Hook exclaims that Gold finally knows how it feels before a car is seen crashing into town, hitting Hook in the process. Regina is seen watching a faux Henry from within a secret room in her vault. In Regina's car, Cora asks her what she really wants, and her daughter replies with, "My son back." As the mother and daughter hug, Cora requests that Regina let her back into her heart as together they can get Henry back again. 'Teaser' Mr. Gold's cane is seen knocking on the door of Mary Margaret's apartment and Emma soon answers to the pawnbroker, her mother being over in the kitchen. Gold asks her if she's ready to go and Emma tells him almost. Henry soon emerges, toting a suitcase and some clothes, asking his mother if she thinks it's going to be cold where they're going, or warm, and she replies that she thinks layers are always a good idea. Gold states that he thought the terms of their agreement were quite clear: she owes him a favor, and her alone. The blonde tells Gold that she's not leaving Henry in town with Cora lurking about so either they both go or they both stay. Gold pauses, turning to Henry, and tells them that they'll have to purchase another plane ticket. Emma seems surprised that they're going to be flying but Gold tells her not to worry as he's covering expenses, even the new ones. David emerges from the stairs, handing Emma a packed bag, and sarcastically names Gold a real gentleman. He then approaches the pawnbroker and starts, "Alright, Gold. You're going out there with my family. Just know, if ''anything happens to them-" "Then you'll what?" Gold wonders, "Cross the town line, and David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van?" "I'll be devastated," Charming finishes, telling Rumple that this isn't a threat, it's a request to take care of them. Gold assures the prince that no harm will come to his family as, after all, they have a deal. We are next shown Gold's care driving down the road that leads to the exit of Storybrooke, the pawnbroker is in the driving seat with Emma sitting next to him. Henry, who's in the back, asks where they're going, and Gold tells him that they're going to Logan International Airport. Emma says that she thinks her son meant after that, but Gold suggests that they just take things one step at a time. Emma looks at shawl draped around Gold's neck and asks him if he really thinks it will work. Gold says that if it doesn't, and he reverts to his cursed self, then they're all going to have some problems. He states that it will work, and the three remain in silence as they approach the town line. Soon enough, the car drives over it, and Mr. Gold glows blue as he continues to drive. "So?" Emma asks as she and Henry stare at the pawnbroker in anticipation. He finally states, "My name is Rumplestiltskin, and we're gonna find my son." ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' Back in the apartment, David is seen placing his gun into his holster, and Mary Margaret, who's in the kitchen, points out that he likes wearing it. As he attaches the holster to his belt, he tells his wife that he misses wearing a sword, and she states that it looks good on him. He approaches the door in order to grab his jacket as he tells Mary Margaret that Leroy has the dwarfs on Cora-watch and that they have eyes everywhere but could still use their help. As Mary Margaret walks over to her husband, he applies her coat to her and she asks how hard it can be to find a powerful sorceress in a small town. She then opens the door and sees Regina standing there, having just been about to knock, and David answers his wife's question, saying that apparently it's not very hard. Regina starts by saying that he knows they think she's responsible for poor Dr. Hopper's death, but David tells the mayor that Archie's actually alive, and Regina fakes shock, having already known this. Mary Margaret tells her former stepmother that she was framed, and Regina wonders who would do that. "Your mother," Mary Margaret states, "She's here." Regina tells them that that's not possible, but Mary Margaret explains that when she and Emma found a way back to Storybrooke, so did Cora. "We were wrong," Snow says, "And we're so sorry." Regina says she knows but that if Cora's there, then they're all in danger. She requests that they let her see Henry as she can protect him, but Mary Margaret tells her that he's not there. Regina appears confused and David explains that Mr. Gold asked Emma if she would help find his son and that they left town about an hour ago with Henry. The mayor angrily asks why no one told her and Mary Margaret reminds Regina that they didn't know where she was - "And, to be honest, Regina... I don't think Emma has to run anything by you." Regina appears insulted but soon shakes it off, saying that no, she supposes she doesn't. She soon turns and leaves and Mary Margaret closes the door, hanging her head and sarcastically telling her husband that that went well. David points out that, for Regina, it doesn't get much better. "Come on," he says, grabbing Snow's bow and quiver of arrows from the coat rack and handing them to her, "Let's go find Cora." As she applied the quiver and bow to her outfit, she asks where they're going to look, and David admits that he has no idea, but knows who to ask. David, Mary Margaret, both of whom armed, and Leroy are next seen walking Hook, who's still limping and clutching his stomach due to the injuries he received when Greg hit him with his car, along the docks. Hook points out that none of them even asked about his recovery, and once they come to a stop, Mary Margaret asks the pirate how he's feeling. He requests that she come closer and fell for herself, but David lightly punches him in his wounded stomach, and asks him if he'd like to lose the other hand, before wondering where his ship is, saying that Archie told them it's shielded somehow. Hook confirms this, telling the three heroes to follow him and saying that he doesn't know what they expect to find as Cora won't be there. David suggests that maybe she left something behind, telling them where she went, before pushing Hook forward and telling him to continue leading them. Leroy tells the pirate not to try and pull any funny business as he's watching him, and Hook sarcastically tells the dwarf that that should deter him from any mouthy essence. Mary Margaret tells Leroy not to worry as Hook will help them, and the pirate asks what makes her so sure. "Because you're a pirate," Mary Margaret says, "You know which way the wind blows, and right now it is gusting towards us." Hook leans in seductively and tells Snow that he sees where her daughter got her gumption. Mary Margaret rolls her eyes before Hook again tells them to follow him, before walking onto his invisible pirate ship. Leroy, Mary Margaret and David are next seen stepping through the barrier and onto the wooden decks. The dwarf points out that Hook sailed the ship from their land and asks if he could sail it back. Hook explains that his ship is a marvel made from enchanted wood and that her and her have rode out many a storm together and seen many strange, glittering shores, but to travel between lands, she must go through a portal. As the four of them spread out across the ship's decks, Leroy remaining close to the pirate, David asks Hook what he knows of Cora's plans. He tells the prince that Cora isn't the most communicative of lasses but that he will tell them this: whatever matter she has in mind, her weapon of choice is "in here", he says whilst tapping a box concealed by a covering. David nods towards Leroy and the tow of them strip the covering to reveal a cage, and inside is the giant that Emma encountered at the top of the beanstalk in the fairytale land that is, except he's sleeping, and human-sized. Mary Margaret stares at him, as does everyone else, and asks who it is. In the fairytale land that was, in the castle at the top of the beanstalk, a bell is heard ringing and the giant from the cage, still giant at this point, is seen running towards the dinner table full of giants. He takes his place at it and his brother ceases to ring the bell, as his other brother, Arlo, tells him that he's late, addressing him as "Tiny". Another brother, Abraham, says that he missed "Tiny" out in the fields. As they begin to fill their plates with food, "Tiny" reminds his brothers that his name is Anton, but Abraham exclaims that he's just so damn tiny, and calls him "Tiny" once again. Arlo tells them that that's enough squabbling as today they celebrate after a century of hard labor, the time of the bean harvest has finally arrived. The giants at the table, besides Anton, begin banging it with excitement, but Anton merely says "yay" in a monotone. "But," Arlo continues, "Is a blossom more than its root? Is a harvest more important than a hard day's work? No. Each has value, just as each of us has value." With this, he raises a glass, and the rest of the giants stand to clink their tankards and toast to this, besides Anton, who can barely reach due to his size. As he lifts his tankard arm, a golden harp is seen falling from his pocket and onto the table, making a rather large noise as it does so. The rest of the giants stare at their brother as Arlo realizes that Anton's been spending time in the treasure room again. Anton lies and answers negatively, before caving and telling them, "Maybe." He sits back down and asks why it matters whether he was or not, and Arlo tells him that his fascination with the humans and their artifacts is misguided and no good can come of it. Abraham takes a moment to inspect the harp before setting it back down, and Anton asks his eldest brother how he can say that if he's never even been to their world and won't even let any of them go down there. Arlo asks Anton if he's forgotten what the humans did and why they no longer trade beans with them - they weren't content merely travelling between the realms, they had to conquer and pillage. Anton states that just because a few humans did some bad stuff, it doesn't make them all evil, but Arlo sits back down and tells his brother that humans don't abide by the same laws giants do. "We giants foster life," he says, "They destroy it. That is why they must never know that we still exist or that we still grow the beans." Anton wonders why they keep growing them if no one ever uses them, and the entire table goes silent. Arlo angrily stares at Anton and states that it's "what we do", but the tiny giant exclaims that they don't do anything with them. Arlo explains that it's the labor that makes them who they are, not the fruit that it yields. Abraham grabs the golden harp again and Anton tries to grab it, but is unable to. Abraham asks what it is, suggesting that it might be a human toy. Anton tells his brother to put it down but Abraham crushes it in his hand and drops the remains on the table and floor, stating that it's not very fun. Arlo tells them that that is enough, but Anton angrily stands up and runs away from the dinner table. He runs out of the castle and into the entrance courtyard where a giant hole is seen in the ground, that the beanstalk has grown through. Anton looks down through the clouds hopefully, contemplating something. We next seen Anton climbing down the beanstalk, on his way to the human world. He continues to go further and further down the giant tangle of vines. Back aboard the Jolly Roger, Hook, David, Mary Margaret and Leroy are still seen staring at the sleeping giant as the latter realizes that Cora used magic to make him travel-size. Hook states that what she intends to do is important and David points out that Hook probably knows exactly what Cora "intends to do", and accuses the pirate of holding out on them. Hook suggests that David get his lovely wife to torture it out of him as it should be lovely for the both of them but David grabs Hook by the throat and pins him up against a ship ornament, suggesting that the two of them have a little fun. Hook tells the prince that he doesn't know what Cora's planning, taking the key to the cage from the pocket and telling them to wake the "bloody giant" and ask him themselves. Mary Margaret sets down her bow and takes the key from Hook, placing it into the cage's lock and placing the padlock on top, before and opening the door. Snow then gently taps Anton on the shoulder, causing him to wake up in shock, and assures him that it's alright as he's safe now. The giant then stands up and Mary Margaret helps him out of the cage, asking him what his name is. He tells her that it's Anton, looking around and wondering where "that witch" is, clearly referring to Cora. Mary Margaret tells him that she's gone and Anton asks what she did, taking one look at himself and realizing that she made him small. David turns Anton around and says that they should get him out of there, but Anton takes one look at David's face and says, "You..." "Me?" David asks. "You!" Anton exclaims, punching David in the face and causing him to be flipped over the ship's platform and land on some packages. Leroy attempts to wrestle the giant but is thrown down the stairs by him. Anton then approaches David who grabs his gun, but the giant kicks it from out of his hand before an arrow is seen flying past his face, hitting the rim of the ship behind him. Anton turns to the source of the arrow to see Mary Margaret, aiming her loaded bow at him. "Step away from my husband," she requests, and Anton exclaims that they may have him outnumbered but that this isn't over, looking and David and saying that he hasn't forgotten what he did and that he'll pay for his evil, before the giant runs off of the ship, exclaiming, "I promise! You'll pay!" Mary Margaret lowers her bow in confusion and David begins to stand up, also confused by the giant's words. 'Act II' In Storybrooke General Hospital, Belle is seen in her patient's gown sitting on the couch watching television. As the television announcer talks, he says to tune into Good Morning, Storybrooke everyday at 7:00 A.M., before stating, "And now, back to Exposé." As we hear "Previously on Exposé..." being said on the screen, Ruby enters with a large picnic basket and approaches Belle. As the show is heard starting, Belle turns to Ruby who asks if she remembers her. Belle shakes her head, apologizing and saying she doesn't, and Ruby sits down, placing the basket on the table and grabbing the remote, turning the TV off before talking to her friend. She introduces herself, saying that Belle used to come into her Granny's diner a lot before the accident. She goes on to say that she thought Belle could use some comforts from home and grabs a book from the basket, saying that Belle was always telling her about Jules Verne and so she brought her her favorite, The Mysterious Island. Belle accepts the book and stares at it for a moment, before thanking Ruby and asking if they were really friends. Ruby smiles and confirms this, and Belle turns to her and requests that she tell her the truth, explaining that before she was brought to the hospital she was hurt and bleeding, and then this man came and he healed her, and then she saw him hold a ball of fire in his hand. She asks how that's possible and Ruby tells her friend that the nurse said the tranquilizers can give her wicked nightmares, but Belle refuses this, exclaiming that she knows what she saw and she doesn't need any more tranquilizers. As she says this, she stands up and backs away from Ruby who stands up also and approaches her, attempting to calm her down. "Belle..." Ruby tries, but Belle demands that Ruby not call her that, asking why everybody keeps calling her that. A nurse approaches Belle from behind and grabs her shoulders as Belle tries to struggle free. At this, Greg Mendell walks in with his wheel-along IV drip and witnesses Belle be sat down by the nurse, who tells her to take it easy, and have a tranquilizer needle stuck into her arm. Ruby asks if Belle has been like this the whole time and the nurse tells the waitress "more or less", saying that they've had to keep her heavily sedated. She then lifts the drowsy Belle up, saying that they should get her back to bed, and escorts her to her room as Ruby is approached by Greg. He asks her if everything's okay in there and Ruby tells him that everything's fine and that Belle's alright, before asking how he is. He tells her that he's much improved which causes Ruby to smile, telling him to rest up as the sooner he's better the sooner he can be out of their "quiet little town". She then exits the room, on her way out of the hospital, as Greg turns his head, intrigued. In Granny's Diner, Mary Margaret and David are seen sitting opposite Leroy in a booth as Snow asks if husband if that giant just said he'll make David pay, wondering what he could be referring. David shrugs, saying that he has no idea as he's never seen Anton before. Leroy points out that Anton sure knows David, when something suddenly dawns on the prince. "No..." he says, "It's not about me. He just thinks it is." We are shown the interior of a royal castle bedroom as the shot shows various bits of clothing on the floor before moving up to reveal Charming's twin brother, Prince James, sitting on a chair and making out passionately with a girl in her nightie. He tells the girl that she is a true wonder and she smiles, telling him that she knows. He continues to kiss her before picking her up and carrying her over to the bed where he throws her down and climbs on top of her, making out with her some more. "I didn't know you had company, James," says King George as he enters the room. "Father..." James awkwardly says from on top of his girlfriend, going to introduce the two of them but being interrupted by George who says he doesn't care. "The kingdom is tethering bankruptcy , the name of your latest dalliance is of little concern to me." The girl replies that it's a "pleasure to meet you too, your majesty", and James kisses her before getting off of her. He walks over to his wine and asks his father if he'd care for a drink, but George says that there'll be time for that later as right now there's trouble afoot. The girl gets up out of bed as George relays that he just received word of a giant running amok in an outer village, but James, carrying a glass of wine, says he thought giants were extinct. As the girl grabs her clothes, she states that she'd love the chance to battle one, but George tells them "no killing", as the giant could be of use to them. James tells his father that he merely has to tell him what needs to be done, before sipping his wine. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Production The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on December 15, 2012, along with the title for episode 2.12.Adam Horowitz tweet. The cast and crew of the series was spotted shooting a scene (or several) for this episode on December 10, 2012, centered on a large hole dug in the ground. "Once Upon a Time get out of a hole", VancityFilming.com, December 10, 2012."Once Upon a Time: More pictures from the hole", VancityFilming.com, December 28, 2012."[Once Upon a Time: Revealing who was in the hole!", VancityFilming.com, January 1, 2013. Trivia *The title card features Anton uprooting a tree in the forest. *There are several Lost references concealed within this episode. **In the hospital, Belle watches an episode of Exposé, a fictional show-within-a-show that existed on Lost as well. **In the hospital, Red gives Belle the book "The Mysterious Island", which is a nod to the Island from Lost, as well as a reference to Jules Verne. ***It is also the book shown to Sam by Quorra in Tron: Legacy, a show also written by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. **The airline that Mr. Gold, Emma, and Henry are flying with is "Ajira Airways", one of the airline companies from the show. **The flight was also set to last 42 minutes, one of the Lost numbers. *When the dwarfs are planting the beanstalk, Leroy/Grumpy can be heard whistling "Heigh-Ho" from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, from which he is a character in. *Anton's desire to see what the humans look like and his brother's mannerisms by being concerned and warning him about the humans and what they would do if they discovered their world could be a reference to The Little Mermaid, a Disney film. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 213 01.png Promo 213 02.png Promo 213 03.png Promo 213 04.png Promo 213 05.png Promo 213 06.png Promo 213 07.png Promo 213 08.png Promo 213 09.png Promo 213 10.png Promo 213 11.png Promo 213 12.png Promo 213 13.png Promo 213 14.png Promo 213 15.png Promo 213 16.png Promo 213 17.png Promo 213 18.png Promo 213 19.png Promo 213 20.png Promo 213 21.png Promo 213 22.png Promo 213 23.png BTS 213 01.png BTS 213 02.png BTS 213 03.png BTS 213 04.png BTS 213 05.png BTS 213 06.png BTS 213 07.png BTS 213 08.png BTS 213 09.png BTS 213 10.png BTS 213 11.png BTS 213 12.png BTS 213 13.png BTS 213 14.png BTS 213 15.png BTS 213 16.png Reception 'Ratings' *As expected, this episode would become the lowest rated ever in the series' run after the previous outing, as it was up against the 2013 Grammy Awards (who also saw a major drop in its numbers from its 2012 telecast but nevertheless won the night) and the return of The Walking Dead, enduring a 2.2/5 among 18-49s and only 7.02 million viewers tuning in, making it the third most watched program of the night for the second time this season.Will 'Once Upon a Time' Rebound This Week? (Poll), by Amanda Kondoloj, TV by the Numbers (February 17, 2013) Other factors to its drop could also be traced the Winter Storm that left portions of the eastern United States without power, which might have affected the ratings for the Sunday evening network schedules across the board.TV Ratings Sunday: Grammy Awards Fall From 2012 Record + 'Revenge' & 'Once Upon a Time' Hit Series Lows (Updated), by Sara Bibel, TV by the Numbers (February 11, 2013) 'Reviews' *''Entertainment Weekly'' critic Hilary Busis gave it a mildly good review, but added, "Like "In the Name of the Brother," it spent precious time giving backstory about a character who didn't really need more backstory; also like Once's previous episode, it did little to move season 2's master plot forward. But hey: At least we got more goofy-looking Giant Land CGI!""'Once Upon a Time' recap: Hold Me Closer, Tiny Giant" from Entertainment Weekly (February 10, 2013) *''The Huffington Post's'' Laura Prudom like the episode and cited Josh Dallas' performance as Prince James and Jorge Garcia's return as Anton among the best highlights in the outing."'Once Upon A Time' Recap: Giant Misunderstandings In 'Tiny'" by Laura Prudom, The Huffington Post (February 10, 2013) *Amy Ratcliffe of IGN gave the episode a 6.3, stating that "'Once Upon a Time delivered a ho-hum giant story in this week's episode. Also, there were magic beans.""ANTON THE GIANT TELLS HIS NOT-SO-SURPRISING STORY. THERE ARE BEANS." from IGN (February 11, 2013) *Oliver Sava of The A.V. Club gave it a C and was not impressed with the outing: "Why does Once Upon A Time have to be so infuriating? The quality of the series varies wildly not just from episode-to-episode, but from scene-to-scene. Jack the Giant Slayer is about to open in theaters (referring to the ad for the film that ran during the commercial break), and this show taps into the fairy tale’s boost in popularity by spotlighting Anton the Giant for an entire episode... It seems like a lot of wheels are in motion, but the acting and writing are so inconsistent that it feels like not much is happening at all.""Tiny" S2 / E13, by Oliver Sava, A.V. Club (February 11, 2013) External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Anton-centric